


Listen (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Shut Up, Stiles  [Traduccion] [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Vernon Boyd, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Depression, Derek Hale is a Softie, Disability, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Gerard estaba muerto y Stiles todavía tenía su voz.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Shut Up, Stiles  [Traduccion] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820596
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	Listen (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Listen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159776) by [churkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey). 



Stiles se encontró pasando mucho tiempo con Derek.

Diría que no sabía qué cambió, excepto que sí.

No era sorprendente que buscara constantemente a la única persona capaz y _dispuesta_ a escucharlo hablar.

También les ayudó a ambos a mejorar mucho.

Hubo una consecuencia extraña e involuntaria: _Derek_ estaba hablando más.

Resulta que le resultaba más fácil comunicarse si no tenía que hablar en voz alta.

Esto hizo que Stiles sintiera curiosidad, pero no quería inmiscuirse.

Solo agradecido de que _pudiera_ hablar con alguien.

****

Stiles todavía estaba deprimido.

Por mucho que deseara que tener a _alguien_ con quien hablar pudiera curarlo mágicamente, realmente no funcionó de esa manera.

Eso ayudó. Pero no alivió el dolor de saber que nadie más extrañaba su voz.

Su voz era una parte integral de él.

Parte de lo que hizo a Stiles, _Stiles_.

Odiaba tener que sentarse entre sus amigos y estar _lleno_ de mierda para decir pero no poder hacerlo.

Odiaba aún más que su padre estuviera comiendo lo que quisiera, ahora que Stiles no podía molestarlo con su dieta.

Entonces se estaba aislando.

No es bueno cuando estás deprimido.

****

Stiles había dejado de comer con sus amigos en el almuerzo. En cambio, iba a la biblioteca para hacer tareas o investigar.

Estaba encontrando mucho más tiempo para estudiar y estaba mejorando sus calificaciones, ¡así que había un beneficio adicional!

¿Qué personas eran más felices que sus amigos y papá por no poder hablar?

Sus profesores y compañeros de clase.

La escuela no había asignado un intérprete de ASL ***** , ya que podía escuchar. Y podría escribir si necesitaba decir algo.

Pero todos los profesores felizmente lo ignoraban. La alegría en el rostro del señor Harris cuando se dio cuenta de que Stiles estaba mudo lo enfureció.

Era molesto pero suponía que podía entenderlo. Sus profesores habían estado diciendo que era disruptivo desde que comenzó la escuela.

Pensó que hizo valiosas contribuciones. Sin embargo, resultó que era realmente _ese tipo_.

¿Ya sabes _ese tipo_? El tipo tan enamorado de su propia inteligencia que comentaba sobre _todo_ y generalmente molestaba a todos. Ese era _él_.

Había sido consciente, hasta cierto punto. Pero no había sabido realmente lo molesto que era hasta que no pudo ser ese tipo y alguien más asumió el papel.

Entonces lo entendió. Pero eso no o le impidió estar amargado y enojado.

Sin embargo, estaba haciendo su tarea con gran facilidad. Generalmente la hacía en clase, ya que a sus profesores no les importaba si él participaba o si prestaba más atención.

****

Dejar el lacrosse vino después. No, no necesitaba hablar en voz alta para jugar.

Pero no quería estar cerca de Scott.

El banquillo también era mucho menos divertido cuando no podía animar a su equipo. Finstock olvidó que estaba allí la mitad del tiempo.

Él dejó de aparecer y nadie dijo una palabra.

Stiles no estaba seguro de si alguien se había dado cuenta y tenía miedo de preguntar.

****

Fue en una reunión de la manada que Stiles se enteró de que tenía dos personas además de Derek que se preocupaban lo suficiente por él como para escuchar.

Para su eterna sorpresa, fueron _Boyd_ y _Peter_.

Bueno, está bien, Peter fue menos sorprendente ya que probablemente tenía algún propósito nefasto.

Había llamado a Stiles inteligente una vez y probablemente pensó que era prudente poder entender a una de las personas que consideraba una amenaza.

¿Boyd, sin embargo?

Le _había_ dicho directamente a Stiles que no eran amigos. Desde entonces, Stiles no había hecho mucho para tratar de construir algo con él.

Había pasado algo como esto:

Scott estaba discutiendo con Derek sobre cómo manejar algún problema. Siendo un poco ridículo al respecto.

Stiles le había dicho a Derek, **¡Esto es aburrido! ¿Podemos omitir esto y simplemente matarlo ya?**

Peter había sonreído, —Pensé que nunca preguntarías, cariño.

Stiles se había sacudido porque, ¿ _qué_? ¿Cuánto tiempo había sido capaz de entenderlo Peter?

 **¿Qué carajo, Peter? ¿Por qué no me sorprende que estés solo por matar el problema? El mejor argumento que he visto es que quizás no deberíamos.** Stiles firmó.

—Ay, me has herido, Stiles, —Peter hizo un _mohín_.

Y aquí, Stiles _casi_ se lo perdió, pero Boyd tenía una pequeña sonrisa. Como si supiera de qué estaban hablando Peter y él.

Stiles entrecerró los ojos hacia Boyd, **¡eso lo vi! ¡Entiendes lo que te digo también! Que mierda ¿Todos han podido entenderme y no me lo han dicho?**

Boyd respondió: _No sé de qué estás hablando._ En ASL. El muy cabrón.

Derek se reía ahora, lo que significaba que todos habían dejado de hablar porque, aunque Stiles lo había visto mucho más recientemente, no se reía mucho frente a la manada.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué se está riendo Derek? ¿Se está acabando el mundo? -Fue el dramático comentario de Erica.

Ahora Boyd tenía una sonrisa real e incluso la sonrisa de Peter parecía casi real. Casi no parecía un súper villano, por una vez.

 **Sois los peores,** Stiles firmó y sacó la lengua.

****

Fue y buscó a Boyd tan pronto como pudo para preguntar por qué había aprendido ASL.

Resulta que la reticencia de Boyd no era un rasgo de personalidad, sino algo que había aprendido porque nadie quería hablar con el gran chico negro en una escuela mayormente blanca.

Stiles recordó de repente que Boyd se había unido a la manada porque estaba solo. Stiles también se preguntó qué significaba que Boyd _todavía_ no dijera mucho.

El no preguntó. No eran ese tipo de amigos. _Todavía_.

Boyd podría haber dicho una vez que no eran amigos. Pero si este no era un gran gesto de amistad, Stiles no sabía lo que era.

Al menos Stiles tenía a alguien con quien almorzar de nuevo.

****

La vida continuaba.

Los días se volvieron más fáciles ahora que Stiles no se sentía tan solo y aislado.

La cosa era que nunca había necesitado muchos amigos.

Había _querido_ más pero no necesitaba más.

Sabía que era ruidoso y hablaba demasiado.

La gente le decía que se callara con tanta frecuencia que no podía no recordar.

Stiles podría, si realmente lo hubiera intentado, tergiversado lo suficiente como para hacerse más agradable.

Había sido feliz con Scott y su padre.

Estaba volviendo a estar feliz con Derek y Boyd.

Y a veces Peter.

****

Vale... Stiles sabía que Derek era guapo. Casi demasiado hermoso para ser una persona real.

No se había sentido atraído, no exactamente, pero también había sido fácil de ignorar.

Ahora pasaba mucho tiempo hablando con Derek.

Pero al usar ASL significaba que pasaba mucho tiempo _mirando_ directamente a Derek.

A sus manos fuertes y capaces. En su rostro más expresivo (el ASL lo requería). A sus ojos, francamente, ridículos.

En el pasado cuando había tenido toda la atención de Derek no habían sido buenos momentos. Le habían retorcido el estómago. Derek era muy _intenso_.

Pasaba mucho tiempo con Derek.

Significaba que estaba pasando mucho tiempo teniendo toda la atención de Derek. Tener ese intenso enfoque dirigido a él en contextos cada vez más divertidos y lúdicos.

El nudo en su estómago se estaba convirtiendo en mariposas.

No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

****

La vida continuó y, para sorpresa de nadie, las cosas se volvieron una mierda.

Llegó la manada alfa. También lo hizo un Darach.

Fue una puta mierda. Pero Derek lo estaba manejando bastante bien. En gran medida ayudado por el hecho de que él y Stiles discutieron los diversos problemas en privado.

Derek podría no haber sido el pensador más estratégico, pero Stiles sí.

Peter realmente estaba ayudando.

No habían confiado completamente en él hasta que casi había muerto intentando salvar a Cora de la manada alfa.

Era lo más desinteresado y lo más predescendiente que _Peter_ había hecho desde que despertó del coma.

Fue complicado y desordenado. Todavía había matado a una sobrina, incluso si había salvado a otra.

En cualquier caso, la mierda se puso fue derrotada, súper rápido.

Finalmente, los malos fueron derrotados y salieron victoriosos.

Fue una pena que dividiera la manada.

****

Scott nunca se había unido a la manada de Derek. Había traicionado a Derek y había declarado a todos los vientos que Derek no era su alfa.

Resulta que estaba destinado a convertirse en un Alfa Verdadero.

Beacon Hills tenía dos alfas.

Puede que no fuera un problema. Si podría haber una manada completa de alfas, ¿por qué no una manada con dos alfas y algunos betas?

Pero Scott _aún_ se negó a estar en una manada con Derek.

A pesar de todo, había esperado que Stiles fuera con él.

El único alfa para Stiles, había sido el que aprendió un idioma completo solo para poder escuchar a Stiles.

No el mejor amigo que nunca se había molestado y que no había notado la ausencia de Stiles de su vida.

Peter y Cora obviamente se estaban quedando con Derek. La manada Hale _revivió_.

Boyd eligió a Derek, lo que sorprendió a mucha gente... a excepción de aquellos en la manada Hale.

Sin embargo, la segunda mayor sorpresa fue que Derek no dejaría que nadie más se quedará en su manada.

Así que Scott terminó con Erica, Isaac, Jackson, Lydia y Allison.

Erica y, especialmente, Isaac estaban _devastados_. Cuando le preguntaron por qué, Derek les dijo que solo quería personas que realmente entendieran qué era la _manada_.

Estaban confundidos hasta que Lydia señaló la conexión obvia (más allá de los lazos familiares): el único beta que Derek mantenía era el que había aprendido ASL.

La manada apoya a la manada.

Derek también le dejó en claro a Scott que él y su manada podían quedarse hasta que se graduaran, pero este era territorio de Hale y siempre lo sería. Si Scott podía descubrir cómo trabajar con Derek, entonces podrían quedarse.

Pero de lo contrario, solo podría haber un alfa. Y no sería Scott.

****

Después de que la manada se separó, Derek le pidió formalmente a Stiles que fuera su emisario.

Stiles ya estaba actuando como asesor, bien podría haberlo reconocido.

Peter también le dijo que era hora de trabajar en la chispa de Stiles. Era hora de que aprenda los rituales y deberes de un emisario.

¿Y a Stiles? Le encantó ser necesario. Le encantó la investigación.

Saltó de cabeza y se convirtió en el emisario _más_ asombroso de la historia.

Las consecuencias de la manada alfa anunciaron al mundo sobrenatural que Beacon Hills era una vez más territorio Hale.

Los viejos aliados comenzaron a acercarse y reconectarse.

Por un tiempo, Scott intentó pelear con Derek por el territorio. Su manada era más grande, después de todo.

Pero era nuevo en el mundo sobrenatural y solo tenía a Deaton para servir como emisario.

Incluso Deaton le dio a Scott un consejo claro y no críptico al respecto: no podía ganar contra los Hales y sus aliados. También debía detenerse antes de que Derek lo expulsará a él y a su manada del territorio antes de graduarse de la escuela secundaria.

El territorio también se estabilizó ahora que los Hales habían vuelto.

Su primera orden fue sacar a los Argents. No fue difícil porque ya eran nómadas por naturaleza (Allison le había dicho a Scott que se movían mucho).

Era hora de que siguieran adelante.

Stiles notó con cierta diversión irónica lo rápido que Scott dejó de pelear por el territorio cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que irse si quería quedarse con Allison.

La manada de Scott estaba menos alegre, pero tampoco era el problema de Stiles, así que no le importó.

****

Lo peor de pasar más tiempo teniendo _conversaciones_ reales con Derek Hale no era tener que mirarlo a la cara.

No.

Estaba aprendiendo que Derek era _inteligente_.

La forma en que se veía. Cómo actuó él. Nada de eso lo había calificado de ‘inteligente’ a los ojos de Stiles.

Y, bueno, Derek no era un pensador estratégico.

Pero eso no lo hizo estúpido.

Si Stiles tenía una gran debilidad, era la gente aterradora, inteligente y hermosa.

Veía a Lydia Martin.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de Lydia, estaba conociendo a Derek.

Ni siquiera se preguntaba si ya eran amigos.

Sabía que lo eran.

Stiles con frecuencia le decía a las mariposas en su estómago que ser amigos era _increíble_ y que deberían calmarse.

Él nunca las escuchó.

****

El padre de Stiles nunca se molestó en aprender ASL. Tampoco sabía nada de lo sobrenatural.

Stiles básicamente dejó ir esa relación. Así que no lo pensó dos veces antes de mudarse a la casa reconstruida de los Hale en el momento en que cumplió dieciocho años.

Ya pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo allí.

Su padre, cuando se dio cuenta, hizo una llamada furiosa a Stiles exigiéndole saber dónde estaba. Y lo que pensó que estaba haciendo mudandose sin decírselo o pedirle su permiso.

¿Y a Stiles? No dijo nada porque _no podía hablar_. Un hecho que aparentemente su padre había olvidado. Cuando su padre terminó y exigió saber por qué Stiles no decía nada, colgó.

Lloró hasta quedarse dormido en los brazos de Derek esa noche.

****

Gerard Argent había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para hacer callar a Stiles, de una vez por todas.

Le había torturado la garganta porque Stiles no dejaba de hablar.

Excepto si que había una cosa que Stiles _nunca_ hizo y _nunca_ haría: estaba callado.

Gerard estaba muerto y Stiles todavía tenía su voz.

Tal vez no podría usar sus cuerdas vocales, dañadas para siempre. Tal vez usó sus manos ya expresivas.

Pero él tenía una voz. Y era _escuchado_. Hablando metafóricamente, al menos.

Sin embargo, una cosa que el silencio había hecho por él era mostrarle quiénes eran sus verdaderos amigos.

Quien era su _manada_.

Le había enseñado que, independientemente de si su voz eran ondas sonoras o sus manos, no significaba nada sin que la gente escuchara.

Comenzó con un hombre lobo alfa sin ninguna razón real para escuchar. Uno que le había dicho a Stiles que se callara en tantas ocasiones en el pasado.

Comenzó con un buen hombre dispuesto a dar un paso extra, solo para que Stiles pudiera ser _escuchado_. Para que él pudiera hablar.

Comenzó con la hermosa persona sentada frente a él, mirando ávidamente a sus manos agitarse. Mirándolo con la misma intensidad que tenía la gente cruzando la calle para evitarlo.

Pero realmente estaba comenzando ahora cuando Stiles indica, **te amo**.

Con la atónita y complacida mirada en el rostro de Derek. La sonrisa cegadora que rara vez se ve.

Con una mano gentil en su cuello. Y un beso suave en sus labios.

**Author's Note:**

> ASL: lengua de signos americana (en inglés, American Sign Language)


End file.
